


It's A Deal, Then

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: AU where Varian is the son of Zhan Tiri, F/M, Magic, Tentacles, everyone is over 18, rapunzel just wants to be free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Growing increasingly desperate to gain her freedom from Gothel, Rapunzel uses a magic circle to summon a demon on her 20th birthday, a demon that is trying to get his own freedom from an overbearing mother.
Relationships: Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 26





	1. Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Twenty years.  
  
That's how long she'd been stuck here. That's how long her mother hadn't let her outside. Twenty. Years. Her entire life, basically.  
  
There was _no_ reason she should still be living here! She was an _adult_ now, for crying out loud! Would it kill her mother for her to just go outside?!  
  
But, no, she wasn't allowed. And Rapunzel had already learned all the recipes, read all the books, nearly every inch of the walls was painted, and she was tempted to go outside and start painting the outside wall, but, _nooooo._ , she wasn't allowed outside!  
  
And she didn't want to risk upsetting her mother, not when she was so much more powerful than her, so she'd decided to turn her rebellious thoughts to something else – getting into my mother's room and reading her spellbooks while she was out. Which, by the way, she was out A LOT. She only ever came home anymore to get a nice dose of healing power to keep her young and fit and then she was off somewhere _outside_ doing _who knew what_?!  
  
And so, on Rapunzel's twentieth birthday, she was sitting alone in the tower with her chameleon at her side, reading books she wasn't supposed to be reading.  
  
“I know I shouldn't be bitter, I mean, she's been taking such good care of me, but I'm an adult now! This is just ridiculous! I'm not being unreasonable for wanting a bit of freedom, am I? If her reasoning is that I can't handle myself out there, then I just have to find a way to become stronger.” She said, half to her chameleon and half to herself.  
  
Her chameleon, Pascal, squeaked at her with concern and nuzzled her hand.  
  
“Oh, hey, look at this!” She got up and went closer to the window, glancing out it to make sure her mother wasn't coming back yet. “'If ye desire power, use this circle to summon a force of power to your side'. Hm.” She looked around, then went to get her paint to start painting the magic circle in the book on the ground. “'Once the circle is drawn, set these components in the three smaller circles and'...hm, this part is smudged. Hm. I'll have to figure that out on my own.” She went to start collecting the components – luckily, her mother had all sorts of weird stuff in her room. She set the components, which she noted were commonly used in alchemy, in the circles and then cleared her throat. “'Wave your hand over the circle clockwise and say 'Varian' three times. 'Varian'? Or is that 'Variant'?” She looked at Pascal, who shrugged. “Well, I'll just go with 'Varian', then.”  
  
She cleared her throat and waved her hand over the circle, moving her hand. “Varian, Varian, Varian.” She moved her hand back and waited expectantly. “Hm...nothing happened.” She looked at the book. “Did I miss something?” She started to turn the page and yelped when she accidentally cut her finger on the paper. She moved her hand away and turned to get it wrapped up, unaware that a drop of blood had fallen onto the circle.  
  
A green light behind her and the roaring of fire caught her attention and she turned to see the circle engulfed in green flames. A figure appeared in the flames and then they disappeared, with no trace of the fire, leaving behind a young man standing on top of the circle.  
  
He was dressed in fancy, blue and black clothes. His hair was black with a single stripe of blue in his long bangs and his eyes were a light blue that had a little bit of green speckled in. He also had freckles that spread across his nose and stretched to each eye.  
  
“Well,” he said with an accent to his voice, “it's been a long time since I was last summoned. _Far_ too long, if you ask me.” He brushed off his clothes and then turned his attention to the stunned blonde across from him. “Well, hello, beautiful. Are you the one that summoned me?”  
  
“I...uh...” Rapunzel walked towards him, her wound forgotten. “I...think so? Who are you?”  
  
“I'm Varian!” He said cheerfully, reaching out a hand. She reached out her wounded one on reflex and he took it before pulling her closer and sticking her wounded finger in his mouth. “Mm...”  
  
She blushed and pulled her hand back, flustered. “What was THAT for?”  
  
“You're welcome.” He said, smiling slyly.  
  
She looked at her finger and realized the wound was gone. “...Uhm...right.” She looked at him. “Are you the 'force of power' this book spoke of?” She held it up.  
  
“That's me!” He said cheerfully.  
  
“So, you can give me power, then.” She said, raising her chin a bit. “Very well, then. I would like to make a Deal.”  
  
“A Deal?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “I'm listening, beautiful.”  
  
“R-Rapunzel. My name's Rapunzel.” Rapunzel said, realizing she forgot to tell him.  
  
“Rapunzel.” He tried out the name on his tongue and decided he liked it. “Pretty name for a pretty girl.”  
  
“Do you flirt with _everyone_ that summons you?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Nah, you're the first.” Varian assured her. “Everyone else is usually too old for my liking. Besides, you've got something... _special_ about you.” He licked his lips. “But, enough about that. You said you wanted to make a Deal, so what are the terms?”  
  
She took a deep breath. “Uhm...I want power. My mother thinks that I'm not strong enough for the world, but she refuses to teach me how to use magic and she won't let me outside.”  
  
Varian looked around. “Where's your mother now?”  
  
“She's out. But, if I leave, she'll track me down and drag me back and I'd lose even _more_ freedom! So, if you can give me power, I can prove I'm strong enough to go outside and she'll _have_ to let me go!” She nodded firmly.  
  
“Okay,” he examined his glove, “and what do _I_ get out of this? A Deal goes both ways, sweetheart.”  
  
Rapunzel pursed her lips. She hadn't thought of what she had to offer him, she just...jumped into it without knowing what she would be giving up. “What do you...want?” She asked, playing with her hair a bit.  
  
He looked her up and down just by moving his eyes, his pose not even changing. “Hm...” he brought his hand to his chin thoughtfully, “well, I don't think you'd give up your soul, and I don't want it anyway.”  
  
“Okay, so?” She prompted.  
  
“Hm...” He smirked. “You've got a pretty nice body, though.”  
  
She blushed. “And?”  
  
“So, I wouldn't mind hanging around you. So, as for what you can give me...” He tapped his cheek thoughtfully, glancing at her. “...You're the Sundrop, aren't you?”  
  
“Huh? Well, uh, the Sundrop Flower gave me my powers, yes.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I tasted your power when I tasted your blood.” He licked his lips. “Hmm...okay, then.” He grinned. “How about this? I can't decide yet, so how about we leave it open-ended for now, say you owe me a favor. I help you get power to rival your mother, help you get your freedom, and you help me with...something I've been having some trouble with. Deal?” He removed one of his gloves and held out his hand again.  
  
Rapunzel glanced at Pascal, who was eyeing the young man warily, and then walked forward. “Alright. It's a Deal.” She took his hand.  
  
He grinned as the circle started to glow green, fire forming along the lines, and then it vanished, leaving Varian behind. “It's a Deal.”  
  
“Great!” She pulled her hand back. “So, what do I have to do first?”  
  
“Right now, your sun powers aside, you don't have much power of your own to use magic. So, we're going to do a simple power transference.” He explained, pulling his glove back on.  
  
“Ohh. What's that?” Rapunzel asked eagerly.  
  
“Basically, I give you some of my power to boost yours so you can learn spells you normally wouldn't.” He walked closer to her. “So, you ready?”  
  
“I'm ready!” She said with determination. “What do I need to do?”  
  
“Just close your eyes.” He hooked his arm around her waist.  
  
“Close my eyes?” She asked, doing so.  
  
“And relax.” He pulled her close to him, her body pressed up against his, and then moved his other hand to gently cup her head before he leaned in to press his lips to hers. Their bodies glowed green briefly, not that Rapunzel noticed, and she jolted in alarm before melting into the kiss.  
  
She felt a rush of power go through her body and reached up to grip his shirt collar, wanting more. Her tongue, a forked one, flicked against her lips and she parted them to let him in. She moaned softly as he leaned her back, holding her steady so she didn't fall.  
  
Too soon, the kiss was broken and she blinked and looked up at him with a sense of loss, despite having gained. He licked his lips and grinned, his teeth noticeably sharp.  
  
“S-So, uh...what do you need help with, anyway?” She asked, stepping back a bit after he stood her up properly and let go of her waist.  
  
“You really wanna know?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
She nodded. “Yes, I do. I probably should've asked _earlier_ , but...anyways, yes.”  
  
“Yeah, that would've been smarter.” He chuckled. “Okay, truthfully? The whole reason that circle is in that book is because my bitch of a mom decided to seal me up after I had a moment of rebellion.” He laughed. “Moms, am I right? Anyways, thanks to that seal, I can only be let out of the sub-dimension she put me in if I get summoned or if she _lets_ me out. And, well...my mom got sealed away herself a long time ago.”  
  
“Wow, really?” Rapunzel asked, sitting at the table.  
  
“Yep.” He walked over and sat next to her. “So, I've been pretty much left with making Deals with whoever has this book, but no one's summoned me in a while! Which, by the way, is _boring as hell_. So, the thing I want you to help me with is...well, supposedly, the power of the Sundrop and Moonstone combined can free my mother. And if _she_ gets free, she can let me out!”  
  
“What's the Moonstone?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“It's the counterpart to the Sundrop, supposedly somewhere in a place called the 'Dark Kingdom', but my mother was never able to get close enough.” He shrugged, then looked down as Pascal hopped up onto the table. “Oh, hey, who're you?”  
  
“This is Pascal, my best friend!” Rapunzel said, picking him up and holding him lovingly. “Mother doesn't know I have him.” She admitted.  
  
“How come?” He asked, holding out his hands. Pascal climbed into them, still eyeing him warily and he gently stroked his head. “Doesn't like lizards?”  
  
“She...doesn't approve of pets, I guess. I don't know, maybe she just doesn't want me to have anyone to talk to.” Rapunzel sighed.  
  
“She sounds like a real piece of work.” Varian chuckled a bit, then handed Pascal back to Rapunzel. “So, now that we've done the power transference--”  
  
“Rapunzel! Let down your hair!”  
  
Rapunzel gasped and looked towards the window. “It's mother! Quick, uh, go to my room upstairs!” She handed him Pascal and went to the window. “Coming, mother!”  
  
He nodded, grabbed the book and headed upstairs with Pascal. Rapunzel watched him go, then pulled her mother up once she was secure on her hair.  
  
“Welcome home, mother!” She said as she pulled her mother, Gothel, up onto the windowsill.  
  
“Oh, Rapunzel, I know you're getting older, but that's no excuse for making me wait, you know.” She said with a teasing smile as she walked past her.  
  
“Heh...yeah, about that 'getting older' part...I'm twenty now, you know.” Rapunzel said as she pulled her hair back in.  
  
“Are you? When did that happen?” Gothel asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
“Uh, today.” Rapunzel sighed heavily. “And, you know, it's kind of _weird_ for me to still be living with you when I'm an a _dult_...”  
  
“Rapunzel, dear, would you sing for me?” Gothel walked over and sat down in a chair.  
  
Rapunzel was heavily tempted to say 'no', but the _last_ time she did, she got a heavy lecture about the dangers of the world and how she was an ungrateful daughter and did she want her to die? So she walked over, plopped herself down, let her mother start brushing her hair and begrudgingly began to sing.  
  
“ _Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine._ ”  
  
As always, her hair glowed, her mother looked younger and she felt weary. She got up once she was done and sighed. “So, mother, as I was saying...”  
  
“What shall we eat for lunch?” She got up and walked off to look in the cupboards, ignoring her entirely.  
  
Rapunzel sighed and walked off to go upstairs to sulk. She jolted a bit when she saw Varian leaning on the railing and she frantically looked between him and her mother before heading up and ushering him into the room.  
  
“You never mentioned your mother was Gothel.” He remarked once they were inside.  
  
“What were you _thinking_ , what if she _saw_ you?” Rapunzel hissed.  
  
“Relax, that woman doesn't see anything unless it's reflected in her mirror or something she relies on to keep her beauty.” He rolled his eyes. “Figures, one of mom's old minions got ahold of my book. It's a wonder she never summoned me, but I bet she just didn't see a use for me. Anyways, that's your mom?”  
  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “That's...my mother.”  
  
“She _is_ a piece of work.” He walked over and sat on the bed. “How often does she come into your room?”  
  
“Not since I was very little and she had to help me get ready for bed at night and dressed in the morning.” Rapunzel sat down next to him.  
  
He hummed thoughtfully. “Okay, so I can just stay up here when she's here. Sounds like she's going to be busy, so...” He looked at her and grinned. “What do you say I teach you some magic?”  
  
“That'd be great.” She nodded.  
  
“Let's start with something simple: a light spell.” He held up his hand and she gasped as an orb of white light appeared in his hand. “Surely you've seen this one in Gothel's books.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “Yes, but...I could never figure it out.”  
  
“Like I said; you had power, but not enough to use magic. Now, with my power, you _can_.” He grinned and snuffed out the light in his hand. “You try it, now.”  
  
She nodded and held up a hand, focusing on it. A small orb of light appeared before it fizzled out and she sighed. “This...isn't easy.”  
  
“Magic never is, Sundrop.” He said, rubbing her head affectionately. “You'll get it, though.”  
  
She looked up at him. “...Can you...kiss me again?”  
  
He raised an eyebrow. “You mean, you want more power?”  
  
“N-No, just...” Rapunzel blushed, “it felt...really nice.”  
  
He blinked with surprise, then shrugged before wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he cupped her head with his other hand, his lips meeting hers as their eyes closed. She melted into the kiss again, eagerly begging for more with just her body, and parted her lips for his tongue to slip in. She didn't feel the power surge through her this time, but she did feel herself being laid back on her bed and his weight pressing hers down.  
  
“Rapunzel!”  
  
Rapunzel's eyes snapped open and Varian moved away she she got up and headed out of the room. “Coming, mother!”  
  
Varian watched her go, then looked at Pascal. “Looks like it's just us, then.”  
  
Pascal tilted his head to the side with a curious squeak.  
  
Varian looked back at the doorway, licking his lips. Looks like they'd have to wait for Gothel to leave before they could try anything more than just kissing.


	2. Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gothel leaves again, Varian gives Rapunzel a birthday she'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Varian stayed up in Rapunzel's room until Gothel left after lunch, then walked out and leaned on the railing, watching as Rapunzel closed the window with a sigh. “Nice to see she's still as self-centered as always.” He hopped over the railing and landed on the floor below, startling Rapunzel.  
  
“Varian!” She hissed. “Don't _scare_ me like that!”  
  
He hummed thoughtfully. “But you make such a cute squeak when you get scared.”  
  
She blushed and walked over to him. “Okay, so...she's gone, probably for a few days...what do you want to do?”  
  
“ _You're_ probably thinking of magic lessons but I should tell you that _my_ mind went somewhere else.” He grinned.  
  
She blushed even redder and went to Gothel's room to get out a book. “Hey, what's _your_ mother's name, anyway?”  
  
“Oh, my mom?” He walked over and leaned an arm against the doorway, watching as she bent over to pick out a book from the shelf. “Her name is Zhan Tiri.”  
  
“Oh!” She looked at him. “Right, I read about her! She was a powerful sorceress!”  
  
“Of course, she's a demon. And can you _not_ talk about her in the _past_ tense?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Right, sorry. Sealed, not dead.” Rapunzel nodded and went back to picking out a book. “Here we go!” She straightened up and looked at him. “...What?”  
  
“Oh, I'm just watching to see if you bend over like that again.” He smirked.  
  
She blinked, then gasped and covered her butt with the book. He laughed and walked back to the main area of the tower.  
  
“Have you _always_ been so shameless?” She asked, walking over and sitting at the table.  
  
He sat next to her, put his elbow on the table and leaned his head on his hand. “Nah, you bring out the pervert in me.”  
  
“Well, put it back.” Rapunzel said, looking flustered.  
  
“You sure you _want_ me to?” He moved his other hand along the bench and onto her leg. She squeaked in alarm and jerked her leg away and he grinned before moving his hand back.  
  
Rapunzel cleared her throat. “Magic now, flirting later.”  
  
“Is that a promise?” He licked his lips.  
  
Rapunzel shivered a bit, but not from displeasure. “S-Sure.” She said, then cleared her throat and opened the book.  
  
He smiled as he watched her read over the light spell, making sure she had it down. Pascal climbed up and nuzzled his arm and he affectionately rubbed his head while he watched Rapunzel study.  
  
'So, _this_ is the Sundrop my mother wants so badly.' He thought, smiling adoringly. 'She's kind of cute. I definitely like her more like this than as a boring flower.'  
  
“Okay.” Rapunzel nodded and turned to him a bit. “I'm ready to try again.”  
  
“Ohh.” He smiled and motioned for her to go on before he continued stroking Pascal's head.  
  
Rapunzel smiled and then held up a hand, focusing. The orb of light appeared in her hand and grew bigger before it fizzled out again. “Ohh...”  
  
He chuckled. “Don't worry, practice makes perfect.”  
  
“Yeah.” Rapunzel nodded, then gasped and got up to open the window, looking out at the sky. “Oh, it's starting!”  
  
“What is?” He walked over to her.  
  
“Every year on my birthday, these floating lights appear in the sky.” Rapunzel explained.  
  
“Well, happy birthday.” He smirked. “Was I your first kiss?”  
  
Rapunzel blushed. “O-Obviously. Anyways, I don't know for sure what they are—“  
  
“Do you want to find out?” He asked with a smile.  
  
She turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, no, I shouldn't. I'm not strong enough yet...”  
  
“Rapunzel, half of what's holding you back is your fear of the consequences. Here, we don't even have to leave the grotto.” He stepped onto the windowsill and offered her his hand. “Do you trust me?”  
  
She looked at the sky. “What are we doing?”  
  
“It's a surprise.” He grinned. “Do you trust me?”  
  
She looked unsure, but reached out and took his hand. He smiled and then closed his eyes, focusing. She let out a cry of alarm as he was engulfed in green fire, but she wasn't hurt by it and he came out looking...different.  
  
His skin was a dark-blue, he had black horns like a ram on his head, his eyes were still blue but glowing now as well as his freckles, and his clothes were even fancier than before, with his tailcoat long enough to touch the ground, with eight tails shifting slightly in the—wait, there was no wind. She gasped as she felt one of them wrap around her ankle before sliding up the side of her leg and Varian chuckled and shifted his own leg, the tail – no, it was more like a squid's tentacle – moving off her leg. “Sorry about that,” he grinned, and she noticed that his ears were pointed and he was wearing purple earrings now, “it's been a long time since I took this form and my limbs tend to get...excited.” He stepped off the windowsill and Rapunzel gasped but was released to see that he was hovering in place.  
  
“What are we doing?” She asked, moving closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close against him. “Oh!” She gasped as she realized her feet were no longer touching the ground.  
  
“Come on, Pascal.” He reached out one of his tentacles and Pascal inched towards it before climbing on and moving up to get onto Rapunzel's shoulder. “There we go.” He cooed, then looked at Rapunzel. “You ready?”  
  
Rapunzel nodded and clung to him with her free hand. “L-Let's do this.”  
  
He grinned and kissed her before he looked up and they lifted into the air, going higher, higher, _higher_ , until her hair could no longer touch the tower. And then they were among the lights and Rapunzel realized they were... “Lanterns?” She breathed. She reached out a hand for one but missed and Varian used his tentacles to bring one over to her. “Oh, thank you.” She smiled and gently ran a hand over it. “What are these for?”  
  
“Well, judging by the sun symbol, I'd say it's being sent from the Capital over there.” He pointed to where the lanterns were coming from, to the castle in the distance.  
  
Rapunzel gasped. “Can they _see_ us?” She asked, realizing that her hair might stand out.  
  
“Maybe.” He hummed.  
  
“What if...what if someone comes to find me, to find my hair?” She asked anxiously.  
  
“Do you want to go back down?” He asked, looking at her.  
  
She nodded and he lowered them down to the tower window again. He set her down gently, then stepped in and burst into green fire again, going back to his other form. “Thank you.” She said, stepping back a bit. “This was...thank you.”  
  
He smiled and shut the window. “You're welcome, Sundrop.” He kissed her sweetly and walked past her. “So, do you want to go back to our lesson? Or...” he looked at her over his shoulder, “maybe I can teach you something that Gothel _really_ wouldn't approve of?” He grinned.  
  
“Uhm...like what?” Rapunzel asked, playing with her hair.  
  
He chuckled and headed up to the bedroom. “Leave Pascal down here, alright?”  
  
Rapunzel looked at Pascal, who shrugged, and put him down on the table. “I'll be back later, okay?” She kissed his head and then followed Varian up.  
  
She didn't see him in the doorway and she walked into the room, lookin around. “Varian?” She frowned, not seeing him anywhere. “Vari—ah!” She yelped and turned around after seeing something touch her leg and felt relief when she realized Varian was just in his second form behind her, his tailcoat shifting around lazily. “Varian, don't scare me like that!”  
  
“Aw, did I scare you?” He reached out and cupped her cheek before kissing her again. “I didn't realize you were such a fragile princess.”  
  
“Wha—I'm not—“ She cleared her throat, then grabbed the collar of his fancy shirt. “I'm _not_ fragile.”  
  
“Prove it, then.” He purred.  
  
She pouted and then kissed him, deeply. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss, their tongues clashing together, and she let out a soft gasp as she felt his tentacles hiking up her skirt. “Ah, wait!” She broke the kiss, flustered. “They, uh...they're really...misbehaving, heh.”  
  
“Oh, no, that's all me.” He assured her. “Unless, of course, you don't want this lesson?”  
  
“Wh-What lesson?” She asked, looking down at the tentacles.  
  
He leaned forward, his lips against her ear. “Sex.” He whispered, and she went pink. “Or 'making love'. 'Fornication'. Whatever you wanna call it.” He said, pulling back a bit.  
  
“Mother would be furious...” Rapunzel breathed.  
  
“I know, but don't you _want_ to break free of her control?” He smirked.  
  
She looked at him, unsure. “I...” She looked to the side, feeling a bit nervous.  
  
She _did_ , didn't she? What good was power if she was so scared of her mother's anger that she couldn't even have a little bit of fun when she was away? She looked back at him and nodded. “...Okay. Let's do it.”  
  
He grinned and lifted her into his arms, earning a squeak. “Seriously, that is so cute.” He carried her to the bed and laid her down, his tentacles pushing her skirt up to her hips as he kissed her. “You need to relax, though, Sundrop.” He purred. “It's not that scary.” He reached around to her back and untied her dress, loosening it around her. He licked his lips and kissed her neck and down to her breasts as he started to massage her breasts, his tentacles hooking into her panties and tugging them down her legs as he toyed with her breasts, pinching her nipples. Then he moved a hand away and removed it with his moth, sucking and licking and earning soft whimpers and moans. He released her breasts long enough to pull off his gloves and toss them to the side before he returned to his ministrations.  
  
“Var...mmhnn...” She moaned, moving a hand over her mouth to try to muffle them. He smirked up at her and moved her hand away before kissing her again. “Mmnn...”  
  
“Don't hide your beautiful sounds from me.” He purred, and she let out a soft squeak as one of his tentacles started to stroke her folds. “I want to know you're enjoying this.”  
  
“I-I am, I just...nn!” She jolted a bit as his tentacle dipped in between her increasingly-wet folds.  
  
“You alright?” He asked teasingly.  
  
She nodded, spreading her legs a bit as the tentacle slowly slid in and out at the entrance of her most private place. Part of her wanted to stop, but another part of her was wanting to know just how much she could learn tonight.  
  
And if her mother got mad, well...it was _her_ fault for leaving Rapunzel alone and not letting her see anyone and so she was easy to be seduced when a demon approached her with _so_ much knowledge!  
  
She let out a sharp gasp as the tentacle pushed in deeper and he chuckled, once again massaging her breasts as his other tentacles explored more of her body. She was pretty sure they weren't so... _big_ or _long_ before, and she spread her legs more to accommodate the mass wriggling between them, squirming around in side of her, moving in and out and making her feel soooooo good.  
  
“Mmnn...ahh...Varian...Varian...” She moaned, turning her head from side to side.  
  
He gently gripped her face and kissed her sweetly. “Don't go crazy yet, we're just getting started.” He assured her as the tentacle started to slow down.  
  
“W-We are?” She asked, her body trembling from the unfamiliar exertion.  
  
He grinned and moved away a bit, his hands going to his belt as his tentacle continued to penetrate her. “Here, do something for me?” He lifted her effortlessly with his tentacles and put her on her hands and knees, the one tentacle still moving inside of her, and then he unfastened his pants and brought out something that resembled the tentacles but was a dark-blue color instead of black. “Think you can fit this in your mouth?”  
  
She looked up at him, then at it, her mind hazy from the tentacle inside of her. Two of the other ones that had repositioned her started to massage and toy with her breasts and she leaned forward and gingerly licked the tip of what he'd offered her, decided she liked the strangely-sweet taste, and licked it again and again before finally wrapping her lips around the tip and starting to suck and lick.  
  
“Mmm, theeeeere we go.” He moaned, running his hands through her hair. “Good girl. Let's go a little bit deeper, hm?”  
  
She moaned, leaning forward more as he moved his hips forward slowly, easing her into it. The tentacle that had been slipping and sliding between her folds slowly pulled out and another took its place as it started to poke at her anus.   
  
“Mmn?!” Rapunzel jolted and pulled her head back to look over her shoulder. “Wh-what is it—“  
  
“Shhh.” He coaxed her head forward again and back onto his cock. “It's alright, it'll feel good.” He assured her as the tentacle pushed inside her anus slowly. “You're doing so great, Rapunzel.”  
  
She looked up at him with just her eyes as she continued to suck and lick, her eyes clouded over with lust. He gently sank his fingers into her hair, gripping her head, and starting to move his hips back and forth at a pace to match the tentacles. The soft whimpers and moans of pleasure were delicious and he licked his lips before starting to move faster, but got as gently. Didn't want to scare her away from a second time, after all, and he planned to be doing this with her a _lot_.  
  
She _had a really_ nice body.   
  
She placed her hands on his hips to try to keep herself stabilized and he stroked her hair soothingly as he grew closer and closer to his limit. “Alright, Sundrop, I'm going to fill your mouth with something, and I want you to swallow it. Got it?”  
  
She nodded slightly and he grinned before he moved a bit harder and faster, his tentacles and cock working her hard, and then he gripped her hair as he threw his head back with a moan, filling her mouth with his seed. Her eyes went wide and she struggled to swallow it all, but he kept in place until he was sure she did, only letting her go after she swallowed for the final time and opened her mouth for air.  
  
“Good girl.” He purred, stroking her fondly. “Now, let's move on to the main event.” He lifted her into his arms as the tentacles in her nether regions slowly pulled out, and then he laid her down on her back kissing her sweetly. “You still with me?”  
  
She nodded, her whole body flushed red. He smiled and kissed her once more before he spread her legs and got between them, his cock already eager and ready to go again. “Last chance to bow out.” He grinned.  
  
“I-I'm okay.” She assured him.  
  
He smiled and gripped her hips before pushing inside. She let out a cry of surprise as he pushed in deep, deeper than the tentacles did, and then she winced as she felt a bit of pain. “Ow!”  
  
“It's alright, it always hurts the first time.” He assured her. “You'll never feel that pain any time after this.”  
  
“W-What was it?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Just your virginity being destroyed.” He said cheerfully. “How do you feel now?”  
  
“T-The pain's gone.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
“Good.” He kissed her and started to move in and out of her. “Because I want to give you nothing but pleasure, Sundrop.”  
  
“Mm...Varian...” Rapunzel moaned.  
  
He purred with pleasure as he started to move harder and faster, his tentacles gripping her legs for him as he massaged her breasts with his own hands. “You're so beautiful, Sundrop. I'm so happy you summoned me.”  
  
“I-I'm h-happy too!” She moaned and threw her head back as he gave a particularly hard thrust forward, her body trembling as she lost herself in the throes of an orgasm for...she wasn't sure how many she'd had since they started. It just felt too good!  
  
“Hey, Rapunzel,” he purred, “mind if I make you a little messy down there?”  
  
“Mmnn...nnn...” Rapunzel moaned, turning her head from side to side.  
  
“I'll take that as a yes to the mess.” He grinned and gripped her hips as he started to thrust harder, faster, tilting her up slightly as he hovered over the bed for better leverage. He was getting close, so close, and he licked his lips as he anticipated filling this beautiful woman with his seed.   
  
“Varian...Varian...Varian!” She cried out and he let out a howling moan as he reached his limit and slammed forward, filling her with his seed without any warning. Not that she would even care if he did warn her, she was _completely_ lost in the pleasure. He thrust a little bit more as he released, just for the stimulation, and then let out a contented sigh once he was done. Then he gently lowered her back down and kissed her sweetly.  
  
“How are you feeling?” He asked, still buried deep inside of her.  
  
“Mm...amazing...” She smiled up at him. “But soooo tired.”  
  
“That's understandable.” He kissed her again. “Much as I don't want to, I should probably pull out so you can sleep comfortably.” He started to do so and she moaned in protest. “Unless you want to go for another round?” He grinned.  
  
“Mm...maybe one more?” She smiled shyly.  
  
He smiled and kissed her deeply. “Okay, but it won't be as intense.” He gripped her hips and started to slowly move in and out again. She smiled up at him tiredly but with such adoration and awe and he _loved_ it. It had been far too long since he had been worshiped like this, and for it to be the Sundrop, a literal goddess...it was definitely a boost to his pride.   
  
She gripped the pillow under her, wriggling her hips a bit, and he started to pick up a pace. One of his tentacles moved to her lips and she kissed the tip before parting her lips to let it in so she could suck on it and lick it leisurely as he continued to fuck her.  
  
“You are beautiful.” He purred. “The most beautiful creature I've ever seen, and that's a lot of creatures, heh.”  
  
She smiled, thoroughly enjoying the boost to her self-esteem as he continued to praise her. From what he remembered of Gothel, she wasn't the complimenting type – unless you were a guy. She had all the compliments for guys. She had a horrible habit of casually putting down the self-esteem of any girl that was even the slightest threat to being prettier than her.  
  
But, hey, at least she didn't _kill_ them. Heh.  
  
He finished inside of her again and kissed her sweetly before pulling out, Rapunzel letting out a soft whimper at the loss but otherwise letting him go. “We'll do this again, Rapunzel, don't worry.” He assured her. “You were _amazing_ tonight.”  
  
“Mm...best birthday _ever_.” She said with a sleepy smile, reaching for him. He let her pull him into her arms and he kissed her neck before letting his tentacles curl around her.  
  
He'd have to leave whenever Gothel decided to come back, at least until she left again, but it was nice curling up to a warm body after being locked away in the dark for centuries.  
  
“Mm...Varian?” She murmured, and he tilted his head slightly. “Uhm...can you...change back to the other form? The horns are a bit...”  
  
“Gotcha.” He slipped out of her grip and burst into green fire again before stripping off his fancy clothes and laying down next to her. Rapunzel sat up a bit ansd removed her dress fully before they snuggled close together.  
  
“Hey, Varian?” She asked, playing with his hair a bit. “Why do demon even _have_ human forms?”  
  
“Makes it easier to make Deals.” Varian chuckled. “Demons come in all shapes and sizes, do you think you'd have made a Deal with a demon that looked like a giant spider with bat wings?”  
  
“Nope.” Rapunzel shuddered.  
  
“Yeah. So, we take human forms to be more...palatable to the human eye. Plus, humans are more likely to trust their own kind, and not all demons get summoned.” Varian kissed her sweetly. “But, you seem to _really_ like my demonic form, huh?”  
  
“Oh, definitely.” She nodded. “Like this, you look kind of...” she giggled a bit, “well, you look adorable, harmless, like an innocent teenager barely legal age.”  
  
He stuck out his forked tongue. “Well, whatever gets me Deals.”  
  
She giggled again and then sighed happily before leaning her head against his chest. “Mm, I'm really tired now, though.”  
  
“Well, then you should sleep.” He smiled fondly. “I'll be here.”  
  
She smiled and then her eyes fluttered closed. He watched as she drifted off to sleep and then he slowly eased out of her arms and slipped out of the room, changing back into his demonic form. He opened the window, looked out and then flew up to the lanterns still passing over. He found one that had a sun symbol on it and gently stroked it before holding it close and flying back down. Once inside, he shut the window with his tentacles and went back to Rapunzel's room, where he hung up the lantern before changing back to his human form and climbing back into bed with her.  
  
Pascal came into the room and he smiled and beckoned him over. Pascal hopped over and climbed up onto the bed before making his way to the pillow by Rapunzel's head. “How you doing, hm?” He asked quietly, then moved a hand to gently stroke Rapunzel's stomach. “Because I'm doing _great_.”  
  
Pascal tilted his head curiously and he chuckled. “Don't worry about it.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel is a very eager student.


	3. A/N CANCELLATION

Dear readers,   
  
Due to personal reasons I will not disclose, this commission has been cancelled and I will not be continuing to write it. Thank you for your interest in it, and I hope you enjoy my other fics.  
  
~ Zone


	4. A/N: Okay, so not cancelled

Oh, wow. Just minutes after I posted about it being canceled, I got readers begging to me to continue it! So, due to quite popular demand, I will be continuing this as my own story instead of it being a commission! Good job, readers, you saved the story!  
  
~ Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Freedom comes with a price.


End file.
